


Voyage

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s’était retrouvé ici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage

***  
  
Kame n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Il avait mis son sentiment de désorientation sur le compte de la fatigue, mais lorsque ses pieds tapèrent contre un rebord de lit trop proche, il se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il entendit du français a travers le mur. Que diable se passait-t-il ?  
  
Il devait être en train de rêver. Espérant se retrouver en domaine familier a son réveil, il referma les yeux.  
  
Ce ne fut que pour être vigoureusement secoue quelques instants plus tard.  
  
« Monsieur !! Vous êtes en retard pour le lever du roi, dépêchez-vous !! »  
  
_Le lever du... quoi ???_  
  
Le vieil homme qui venait de le secouer se dirigeait vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir les volets.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une fois les rayons de soleil entrés dans la pièce que Kame prit mieux connaissance de son environnement. Son lit luxueux (bien qu'un peu petit) était situe dans un encart du mur et était recouvert de draps bleu ciel. Les murs étaient de la même couleur, et le parquet brillait sous les pas du nouveau-venu.  
  
« Dépêchez-vous, vous avez le privilège de chausser le roi lors de la cérémonie du lever, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée ! »  
  
Kazuya commença à paniquer.  
  
***  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans un costume comportant plus de dentelle que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu à mettre au cours de sa carrière de Johnny's. A sa grande surprise, sa porte donnait sur celle du roi, et se fondait discrètement dans la tapisserie.  
  
Le vieil homme qui l'avait réveillé était encore a ses cotés et éleva sa voix.  
  
« Sire, le comte Kazuya est de retour de son voyage. »  
  
Etait-il ivre ? ... tout cela était tellement incongru. Il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre, et pourtant.  
  
« Comte Kazuya ! Ravi de vous revoir enfin. »  
  
Jin.  
  
Jin se tenait en nuisette devant le lit...  
  
Jin était le roi !  
  
Tout devint noir et Kame tomba dans les pommes.  
  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'il revint a lui, ses pieds buttèrent encore contre le rebord du lit. Son oreiller était toujours bleu ciel.  
Jin se tenait à son chevet, l'air sérieusement inquiet.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrive ?? ne me faites plus peur comme ca... c'est votre voyage qui vous a ainsi épuisé ? »  
  
Kazuya se frotta les yeux en gémissant.  
  
« Je ne comprends rien... »  
  
Jin se mordillait la lèvre.  
  
« Voulez-vous que j'appelle un docteur ? »  
  
« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas... »  
  
Sa réponse fut accueillie d'un silence.  
  
« Euh.. ne vous inquiétez pas je veux dire. »  
  
Jin rougit.  
  
« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous reposer. Pas la peine de venir au lever pour les jours a venir... vous me revaudrez ca pendant le reste de la journée. »  
  
***  
  
L'après-midi se révéla être plus fatigante que prévu et Kame regretta presque de ne pas avoir pu assurer son devoir du matin a la place. D'une part, le roi et ses proches s'attendaient à ce qu'il sache monter à cheval. D'autre part ce Jin n'arrêtait pas de l'observer et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...  
  
A Tokyo ils étaient en de bons termes mais... cela faisait des années qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé de tels regards. Visiblement, dans cet univers le roi et son favori étaient très proches.  
  
Ou bien peut-être le roi le dévisageait-il uniquement pour gentiment se moquer de sa mine stressée. C'était la première fois que Kazuya participait a une chasse a cour, comment pouvait-il savoir comment diriger son cheval... Heureusement, celui-ci était parfaitement dressé et suivait les mouvements des autres.  
  
La soirée quant a elle fut relativement calme, si ce n'est que Kame dut rester debout dans une impressionnante salle a manger, simplement pour regarder le roi manger au fur et a mesure que les serviteurs annonçaient les plats.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kazuya se réveilla a nouveau, il comprit tout de suite qu'il était toujours dans cet espèce d'univers parallèle.  
  
Moins sous le choc, il se rendit cette fois-ci dans la chambre du roi et fut surpris de voir que de nombreuses personnes le saluaient avec respect.  
  
Le vieillard de la veille lui fournit les chaussettes fines et les chaussures qu'il était sensé enfiler aux pieds de Jin.  
  
« Belle pédicure » faillit-il dire en voyant les orteils brillants et impeccables de Jin, avant de se dire que ce serait peut-être déplacé...  
  
En faisant glisser les chaussettes le long des mollets de Jin, il ne manqua pas la chair de poule qui y fit son apparition. En relevant les yeux, il découvrit un Jin qui l'observait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Cette attention qu'il lui portait en permanence... c'était juste étrange.  
  
***  
  
La vie de château était bien bizarre avec tous ses us et coutumes... surtout pour quelqu'un comme Kazuya dont la connaissance de cette culture était limitée.  
  
Mais il vit rapidement que certains plaisirs étaient universels lorsque le roi organisa une soirée dans son jardin. Une tente ouverte était dressée au milieu des herbes hautes, les serviteurs apportant a tour de rôle mets délicieux et champagne a volonté.  
  
Bien vite, les rires encouragés par l'alcool se firent de plus en plus fort et les blagues de plus en plus perverses. Seuls les amis proches du roi étaient présents, ce qui expliquait cette atmosphère plus détendue.  
  
« Re-servez un verre a tout le monde » ordonna le roi, « Nous allons faire un tour dans les jardins après. »  
  
« Mais, il fait noir, on va se perdre, non ? » dit avec raison une des convives.  
  
« Bien sur, mais ca ne serait pas drôle sinon ! »  
  
Kazuya ne manqua pas le clin d'œil que le roi lui lança.  
  
Apres le diner, Jin l'entraina avec lui dans l'herbe haute. Le plus jeune manqua de trébucher, n'etant pas encore habitué a ces chaussures d'époque.  
  
« Allons voir les fontaines ! » proclama son hôte.  
  
Les convives s'éparpillèrent dans différentes directions, certaines préférant rentrer au château, d'autres préférant elles-mêmes s'isoler en petits groupes.  
  
Des qu'ils eurent franchi un virage les menant derrière une haie, Jin glissa son bras au creux de celui de Kame.  
« Enfin tranquilles. »  
  
Celui-ci était un peu paumé. Entre les regards de la veille, les frissons au lever et les sourires tout au long de la journée... il commençait à se demander s'il était un simple favori ou bien...  
  
Il sursauta lorsque Jin s'écarta du chemin pour retourner dans l'herbe haute, s'allongeant dedans et emportant Kazuya a sa suite.  
  
Oui, ce comportement était définitivement louche.  
  
On entendait encore les tintements de verres de ceux qui avaient décidé de rester a table un peu plus longtemps et les torches auprès des tentes faisaient parvenir une légère lueur orangée jusqu'à eux.  
  
« ...Sire ? » demanda Kame. « Vous... Est-ce que vous vous sentez mal ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas... » dit-il d'un ton espiegle. « je crois que j'ai besoin que vous m'examiniez pour me donner la réponse » acheva-t-il en rigolant.  
  
L'examiner... Hm.  
  
Kame posa une main hésitante sur son front.  
  
« Vous ne semblez pas souffrant.»  
  
Jin prit sa main dans la sienne et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de lentement porter sa main à sa bouche pour l'effleurer des lèvres.  
  
Si le cœur de Kame s'emballa a ce moment la, ce ne fut rien comparé a ce qui arriva lorsque Jin prit un de ses doigts dans sa bouche en baissant les paupières.  
  
« Jin... »  
  
Son doigt fut relâché, les lèvres humides du roi lui donnant un air terriblement décadent... et surtout terriblement excitant.  
  
Jin s'approcha davantage et murmura.  
  
« Vous m'avez tellement manqué »  
  
Kame eut a peine le temps de frissonner sous l'effet de son souffle chaud que les lèvres de Jin recouvrirent les siennes.  
  
« Hnf ?! »  
  
Les doigts de Jin se glissèrent dans sa chevelure.  
  
« Pourquoi cet air surpris... » murmura le roi, cette fois-ci contre son oreille, sa nuque.  
  
Le cœur battant a mille a l'heure, Kazuya ne pouvait plus réfléchir.  
  
« ...R.. rien rien.. »  
  
Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.  
  
« Parfait alors. Je commençais a me poser des questions... »  
  
« ... Désolé, sire. ».  
  
La langue de Jin lui fit oublier tout le reste.  
  
Ainsi que sa cuisse qui se glissa entre les siennes.  
  
***  
  
Apres une nuit de sommeil profond, Kame se réveilla en douceur. Apres de telles activités, il dormait toujours particulièrement bien, que ce soit dans le temps présent ou bien dans cet univers parallèle.  
  
Il soupira d'aise en s'étirant sous les draps chauds. Ce n'est qu'en sentant que la place a ses cotés était vide qu'il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il comprit alors pourquoi ses pieds n'avaient pas heurté le rebord d'un lit trop petit : il était de retour chez lui.  
Son portable vibra à ses cotés.  
  
_« Je viens de faire un des rêves les plus chelous que j'ai jamais faits... »_  
  
Jin.  
  
Kame hésita un instant avant de répondre.  
  
_« Tu me raconteras ca autour d'un apéro, Sire... »_


End file.
